Comfort
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Gibson has been injured badly by Antauri during a practice duel. Now, he has been forbidden to fight alongside his team until he gets better. One night, Gibson is struggling to make it to bed..when a certain red monkey helps him out. My first one-shot! Please R


**Hello dearies :D Angel here!**

**Yes, another Sprx/Gibson fic. **

**I'm trying to work on my romance skills, and I find it really frustrating that my romance skills..stink. So, take this and tell me what you all think~**

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI! DO NOT LIKE!? DO NOT READ!**

* * *

_It was a warm, Autumn night in Shuggazoom City and everything was quiet. It was about 9:46 at night, and most of the Shuggazoom citizens had already headed to bed. Shuggazoom City was beautiful during those Autumn nights, the trees were covered with brightly colored leaves and some leaves were even blowing along with the gentle wind that traveled carefully through the city. The City street lights were all on, completely lighting the streets. The grass was green, and glistening against the moonlight that hung above it in the beautiful night sky. The sky was drowned with many stars, and it's color was a dark gray. The pond near the sky was just as beautiful as well.._

_Moonlight shone through a certain blue robot monkey's room as he limped near his bed, obviously in pain.._

(Gibson's POV)

Goodness, today was brutally exhausting..

I collapsed on my bed, not even trying to scramble up to the top and get under the covers like I usually love doing.

I was just..so tired..

Today, everyone was out fighting crime in Shuggazoom City. Alas, I was not permitted to accompany my team because I am still injured from trying to handle Antauri in a practice duel.

So, I had attempted to work on my projects, but...it..I was just in too much pain.

It's extremely odd though, I typically never lose to Antauri these days. I assume I have myself to blame for my injuries.

I had been careless, thinking I could handle Antauri without fully focusing all my thoughts only on him and his movements.

I had my thoughts on Sprx that day. Sprx had been ordered to protect the city, along with Nova, from a few of Mandarin's pathetic minions. I could not help but fret over his well being. It was an incredibly foolish move.

Antauri completely mauled me during that practice duel that day, and I still have the injuries to prove it.

It hurts to move any part of my body, so I have to limp for now.

Suddenly, I heard my door open and I struggled to stand to see who it was.

"Relax brainstrain, it's just me."

I looked up to see Sprx lingering in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, and motioned for him to come in.

"What is it, Sprx?" I asked, hinting to him that I was not in the mood for games right now..at the moment that is.

He sat beside me, his smirk now replaced with a somewhat..pensive look on his face.

He placed his hand on my head "How are you holding up? Antauri said you weren't going to be battling with us for a few weeks-"

I interrupted him by sighing loudly, what was I supposed to do while they were off defending the City?! Sit here and be useless!?

Sprx snickered "Trust me brainstrain, I can relate to how your feeling. But Antauri has a point, you can't be up and fighting as bad of shape you're in now."

"I know, I know..I just..feel helpless knowing i'm not allowed to defend the City with you and the team. I mean, for example, what if you were injured like I am..and everyone else was fighting..and your enemy was charging at you, ready to kill you?.."

My voice trailed off, I sighed and buried my face in my bed.

"..Gibs, are you just worried that i'll end up hurt or something like that?" Sprx asked, patting my head in amusement.

My face got hot..I didn't like it when I worried about him like I am now, but...I was worried about him..I couldn't help it. Knowing that if he get's injured in battle and everyone else is occupied with another enemy, who will aid him if he ends up injured similarly to me?

That's what I worry about..

I looked up at Sprx, it was surprising for him to be so calm and gentle. It definitely did not suit his personality, he was typically so fiery and so quick to anger..it actually frightened me a bit to see him so calm.

Sprx smiled warmly, and caressed my back.

I felt my tension slowly disappear after that, and I sighed in relaxation.

"You've got nothing to worry about, i'm not hurt or anything like that. So, why waste your time worrying about something that hasn't even happened?" Sprx asked.

..

..

..

"...Oh, you've got a point Sprx I-"

...!?

My voice trailed off once again, Sprx was right?

Wait, wait...Sprx was right?

"How...?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

Sprx laughed "What is it brainstrain? The shock of me finally being right has shocked you beyond words?"

"Oh..Do not rub it in Sprx!" I laughed, I had no right to argue at that moment. Because he had been right, I **was** worrying over nothing!

"Are you done worrying now? Now that you know there is no sense in worrying?" Sprx asked, still laughing.

"Yes, yes. I suppose I am done.." I retorted while still chuckling.

I cannot fathom how long we had laughed. Lucky for us, the others were still out. That way, we weren't really disturbing anyone anyway.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia, I remembered all the brighter times Sprx and I had when we were younger. That's when it hit me. Sprx and I were acting just like we were whe we were children!

I know it sounds silly when you first think about it, but honestly, when you were a child.. Everything was so much brighter. You never suspected that there could be someone cruel in this world. When you are a child, everything just seems happier because you have no worries..

"Now seriously, are you going to lay there and freeze all night? Or are you going to struggle a little more and get under those covers?" Sprx asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged "I have no clue, I suppose i'll scramble up top later. When I am not so exhausted."

Sprx smiled "Well, would you like some help?"

I rolled my eyes "Please Sprx, i'm not a child anymore. I can get up there when I feel like it."

"You know, you'd probably get even more tired if you try to do it later. That, and why wait till you get comfortable and have to get up there just to get comfortable again?" Sprx said.

"I will not Sprx, now don't you have to go help the others? They still have not returned yet." I asked.

"Nah, they can take care of themselves. They'll do fine without me, I think i'll stay with you." Sprx responded.

"Very well, if that is what you wish.." I said.

_That night was the best one I had experienced in a long time while I had been injured.._


End file.
